


Persona 5: RE

by DeusXmachinaX



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is not a Wild Card, BAMF Akira Kurusu, Demon Powers! Akira, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kasumi/Sumere IS THO, NG+, Other, SMT Elements, UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH I require coffee, Work In Progress, no beta we die like akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusXmachinaX/pseuds/DeusXmachinaX
Summary: Akria Kurusu has survived his ordeal with a god however his friends didn't with his last few breaths he passes out meeting a certain character in the velvet room. (Time Travel) (NG plus)(Differences in the story going from Base to Royal among other things)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Persona 5: RE-do

A boy with black puffy hair clings to the last of his glory days watching the light fading from his last partner's eyes as the shining god dissipating with a bullet hole through its face they had won… but looking at the still-warm bodies of his partners made him think at what cost.

"J..joker.. we did it.." the boyish voice of that cat in his arms said weakly "we...showed that false god...if only everyone was here to see it." joker nodded softly to the cat tears welling in his eyes as his feline partner finally shut his eyes, a happy smile on his face as his paw hung limply at his side.

"N..no Morgana stay with me… your the only one I have left" he hugged the cat, his mind going blank and vision blurring by both tears and his eyelids slowly closing drifting to unconsciousness.

As he opened his eyes he appeared to be in a familiar room, laden with blue plush like walls hearing the light voice calling to him. "you have won trickster.. but at the cost of your friends, the world will live on in you and your friends sacrifice" Joker looked towards the long-nosed man in a suit "Our sacrifice? So… I"

the long-nosed man nodded softly, the girl in blue by his side looking away sadly **"You have died upholding your justice, and this time you are actually dead."** He looked at Joker with a sad smile the girl beside him talking _**"Isn't there a way we can fix this master?"**_ the long-nosed man shook his head "Not possible Lavensa, you know this as much as I do as we aren't allowed to change fate"

Joker laughed bitterly "S..so I was fated to die anyway? A cruel game indeed huh Igor"Igor agreed thinking back to the words of an old Wild card, all of a sudden both Igor and Lavensa looked around, Joker looking at them confused as he saw their eyes tracking an Ornate Blue butterfly which landed on Igor's desk, the butterfly shone bright and started to shape into a humanoid being with brown hair set into a ponytai,l a silver earing placed into his left earlobe and an Ornate white and gold mask which complimented the snow-white suit he wore.

" **Fate wasn't kind to you was it Akira?"** the man asked sitting on the edge of Igor's desk **"the summoning of Satanael second son of Yahweh was far too tasking on your body, then again your spirit was far too weak for it. Had you gained the full power of all your bonds instead of a few, you and your friends may have been able to withstand Yaldabaoth's onslaught"** Akira looked harshly at the being "It was an unfair game… who are you anyway?"

the man chuckled softly **"Feisty, reminds me of myself when I too was a Wildcard, I have many names some lost to time, you may call me Philemon"** he did a gentlemanly bow as he looked at Akira.

 **"I must thank you for protecting the Velvet room while I was trapped, still I watched over you and your progress, you must be thinking if I'm not the only wildcard where was they to save the Velvet room, One serves as the great seal holding back an Equal threat to Yaldabaoth, whereas the other gave up most of his power in a last-ditch effort to also save the world. The other Velvet siblings travel the cosmos. leaving just Igor and Lavenza"** both of which looked down Ashamed they couldn't protect the last bulwark of the defence against the gods.

Philemon turned to them with a smile half-covered by his mask **"Do not feel ashamed, Yaldabaoth won not through strength but cunning, Lavenza was at half efficiency being torn in two made her unable of holding back the threat, while you Igor are unable to fight due to my orders"** Joker looked at the man who coughed into his hand.

 **"That's not why I'm here, I'm here to settle a bet with Nyarlathotep. you Legendary trickster of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts owner of the Wildcard, Would you like a second chance?"** Joker didn't trust this but thought he had no choice since if he refused it meant him going back to being dead "If I say yes I would like to set some terms" Philemon smirked under his mask.

 **"Name your terms Trickster and I may be able to Grant them,"** Joker thought for a while on his terms " The game is unfair so id say id like an Unfair advantage too, I want to go back with all the knowledge I gained though my first "Playthrough" of the game" Phillemon nodded, a knowing grin gracing his face.

 **"New game plus? Consider your terms met Trickster, you will be returned to the start of your Journey where the game truly begins, you will have all the Stats items and Equipment you had gained up till this point, along with a few… Rewards"** Philemon materialized a clipboard with a contract "Read through it if you wish, but Sign at your own peril, your second chance is also your last" Joker nodded and read through the Contract gulping upon reading parts of it then Signing his name at the bottom.

 **"Well that's that signed Trickster… if you wish to begin, then close your eyes"** Philemon chuckled softly turning back into his blue butterfly form and flapping away, Joker looked to Igor unsure if he hallucinated, but closed his eyes being met with the soft voice of Lavenza.

_**"I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breakth thy chains of captivty. With the birth of the Nebula Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that should lead to freedom and new power..."** _

**"And now the game begins…"**

Akira shook awake breathing in as he looked around him, a voice appearing over the intercom in a train "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for riding with us today-" Joker toned out the voices around him, the girls talking about mental shutdowns his mind racing. 'Im back, I'm actually back, Philemon stuck true to his word so il have to stick to mine' the train came to a halt he was in Shibuya, slowly he made his way to the true place he could feel home, on his way he looked at his phone getting the Navigation app come through and smiled a little, however he was stopped in his tracks bumping into someone.

"Owww" Akira opened his eyes to an unfamiliar face, a Girl with Red hair and a ponytail rubbing her head "Ah sorry my bad.." Akira held his hand out for the girl who took it, getting her and her bag off the floor "oof, you gotta watch where your walking, anyway, I'm Kasumi. nice to meet you, il have to see you again sometime I'm late for Practice" Joker nodded to the girl and waved as she walked away 'Odd, I don't remember her' Akira shrugged it off and walked to his memorable street after getting off the train in Yongen, noticing the face and coat of the gothy doctor walking past him he walked to the cafe, his home Leblanc.

opening the door Akira took a deep inhale of the scent of the coffee around him 'its nice to be home' Akira tuned out the sound of the Tv and basked in the feeling 'it feels like I haven't been in here in forever' he tuned back in, the old couple walking past him he looked directly at the owner of the Cafe Sojiro Sakura. truly the only person he felt worthy of calling 'Dad'

"So that's today huh? I'm Sojiro Sakura, you will be in my custody over the next year." Akira nodded in understanding "I wondered what kinda Unruly kid it would be, but you are the one huh?" Akira looked around slowly "I'm in your care, Sir" Sojiro looked at him a while before shaking his head "a customer of mine knew your parents and… well I suppose that doesn't matter, follow me" Sojiro walked to the stairs as Akira followed, walking towards his room from the past, looking at it in its mess it was in the beginning getting Nostalgic "This is your room… don't worry, il at least give you sheets" Akira looked around slowly "It's big" Sojiro hummed "It's your job to clean it, but just so you know one mess up and I will kick you out, and nothing better go missing are we clear?" Akira nodded "Crystal" Sojiro left downstairs to man his Cafe, leaving Akira in his room alone.

'Better start cleaning' Akira spent his time cleaning the messy room reaching into his bag and wearing a set of familiar headphones and pressing play on his phone as the sound shifted into his ears, in his mind he sang along 'Where have you been, been searching all along, came facing twilight on and on without a clue' time passed as Akira sang to himself cleaning the room, noting in no time he was back to how it was the first time with no reduction to his stamina.

'Ryuji's training certainty helped on that point' his memories going back to that final fight almost tearing up remembering his Friends Motionless 'That's not gonna happen this time guys' Akira was brought out of his memories as he felt a hand tap his shoulder, he looked back to Sojiro "Ah... sorry" he took his headphones out "was I being too loud up here?" Sojiro looked at him then around at the room "I was wondering what the racket was, but I can see now You did quite a lot, it's completely clean.."

"I came up to say the Cafe's closed and I'm heading home, i'd get some rest since your going to be enrolling in Shujin Academy early tomorrow" Akira looked to the older man and agreed putting away the cardboard box which felt somehow heavier than last time but shrugged it off as he felt more tired from his cleaning, hearing Sojiro going out the door he called to him asking about the sign, which Sojiro promptly corrected before leaving.

Akira sat alone in the room looking around the corners of the room noting the locations of Futaba's monitoring from when she showed him the locations of them, as an appology for spying on him, they were up but not activated, meaning if they was activated Futaba could listen in on his conversations, shaking away those thoughts he lay on his bed relaxing, phone in hand looking at the Red eyeball app. 'Alright 'Igor' Let's have a chat shall we?' he said in his mind as he drifted to sleep.

His eyes shot open as he looked around dressed in what looked to be prisoners garb, the tinkling of his handcuffs as he woke up dragging the heavy metal ball behind him by his foot, staring directly at the 'Velvet room master' having to play it cool the long-nosed man opened his mouth and out spoke a calming nasally voice from Igor.

 **"Greetings, and welcome to the velvet room my trickster"** Akira smiled looking at the long-nosed man "Igor? Wheres Yaldabaoth? I was expecting to hear that arrogant tone of his come from you, no offence" Akira added sheepishly the long-nosed man chuckled **"Yaldabaoth is still in the depths of Mementos slowly listening to the world's desires. but nevermind that, you must remember one of these?"** his hands outstretched on both sides as twin white butterflies shone bright transforming into two girls in one he knew all too well, Lavenza, his previous velvet room attendant.

he looked to the other woman dressed in a schoolgirl outfit which looked like it belonged to Shujin Academy, her hair snow-white with bright yellow eyes. **"This is Marie she will be assisting you as per Phillemon's instructions, she is one of the more "Inconspicuous" members of the Velvet room"** he grinned wider remembering the antics of one Elizibeth.

Akira put out his hand for Marie to shake, which she did so looking away with a blush. _**"D..dont get me wrong imhereforyourrehabilitationnowshutup"**_ she spoke fast "I'm thankful for your help Marie" Marie just looked away and gave an almost small sounding _**"idiot"**_ Akira inwardly smirked 'tsundere got it' he looked to the small Lavenza who timidly waved.

the long-nosed man coughed a bit **"hmm Well I suppose that will be all except one thing… there will be something a little extra on your bedside table as you wake up, in the words of Philemon "this is an unjust game so I will, of course, do something...to even it out" you will be waking up soon, the next time we meet you will be coming of your own accord, a good sleep to you Trickster"**.

Akira burst awake again looking at the window, it seemed to be morning he noticed the dark clouds signalling rain coming, he yawned stretching out noting the red key that sat on his desk, pocketing it as he got dressed he stepped downstairs to meet Sojiro in the morning, a plate of his curry and a cup of coffee sitting on the table " Hm up are you? You're going to school?" Akira looked around "Hm no customer is that your breakfast boss?" Sojiro looked at him strangely "now where did you hear of my nickname? And no I thought I might as well feed you before school" Akira sat down tasting the curry the spicy flavours mixing in his mouth giving an almost loving embrace of taste. finishing it with Bosses signature coffee blend.

"that was wonderful, Thanks!"Akira waved to him as he stepped out the door Umbrella in hand this time making his way to school, the heavens suddenly open with rain as he noticed the hooded girl he puts down his umbrella waiting next to her. "Rains a killer huh?" Akira said to the girl she took her hood down looking at him weirdly before smiling softly, going back to looking ahead " I got an Umbrella if you wanna-" Akira was cut off by the wheels of a car stopping his face almost curling into a snarl as he sees the volleyball 'genius'

unsurprisingly the girl gets into his car looking sadly but Akira knew it had to go like this, the car drives on leaving Akira under the covering of a shop's entrance "W..Wait! Gah, damn that Kamoshida! fucking pervert" Akira looks to the sudden loudness of his future best friend "Hm? Pervert?" the bottle blonde boy looked to Akira.

"Not gonna rat me out to Kamoshida are ya?" the boy said threateningly in Akira's mind he scoffed 'that bastards gonna get his and more, since I'm back from the past I wonder how I can mess with time' " Kamoshida? I dunno who that is" Akira lied, the bottle blonde looked shocked "You're a Shujin student? How do you not know Kamoshida unless... you're that transfer student the school was talkin about" he looked around Akira humming inquisitively "You don't seem so bad as the school has pegged ya, I'm Ryuji pleased to meet ya, as for Kamoshida, I swear he thinks he rules that school" Akira smirked, "like the king of a castle, right?" Akira looked around getting all the keywords noticing the purple distortions.

"Exactly! you aren't so bad at all huh-" Ryuji lost his balance a little but caught it "ugh what I don't feel, ugh, nevermind we should be gettin to school…" Ryuji groaned Akira nodded opening his umbrella "wanna walk under it so you don't get rained on?" Ryuji nodded walking shoulder to shoulder with Akira as they walked towards the school but was met with an odd sight in place of the school, a medieval castle set with many towers and one large tower.

"Wha- where are we? This isn't school, since when was there a castle?" Akira put on fake confusion "is this our school? I don't remember seeing a castle?" Akira's eyes were taking in the surroundings being met to an odd sight the Blue jail cell was there, Lavenza standing outside giving him a wave which he just smirked to her, his eyes met on what was next to it a blood-red door, as soon as his eyes met on it he felt time had stopped and a blue butterfly appeared and shaped into Philemon.

 **"The first palace eh trickster? So I bet you're wondering about this here door"** he said tapping on it softly. he nodded leaving Ryuji where he was stepping closer to the red door pulling out the red key and placing it into the lock, the key dissipated into blood dripping down the door, opening it wide **"better not keep them waiting eh?"** Philemon said as he walked into the room, Akira followed closely and was met with a young woman dressed entirely in what looked like a mourner outfit, set with a black veil and an elderly man in a white suit, sitting in a wheelchair. In a blink of an eye, the lady was replaced with an old woman holding the hand of a small blonde-haired child in a black suit.

The boy leant up to whisper in the old woman's ear, after the boy had talked she looked to Akira and said in a motherly voice.

_**"The young master wishes to welcome you to the Satin room"** _


	2. Persona 5: RE

Persona 5: RE-DO: Ch 2 The Wildcard

Before Akira's eyes, the owners of this Satin room stood the old woman smiling under her veil " _ **Quite simply Akira, this is a room much like the Velvet room while the Velvet room Focuses on the Personas of the Wildcard we, however, focus on the body itself. it was Philemon's idea to bring you here considering the small print of the contract, you do know which small print we mean**_ " Akira looked away sadly before steeling himself

"The part where I am not the Wildcard Correct?" the woman in black came close putting her hand on his shoulder. " _ **that's correct the wildcard here is a young girl, Broken by a slip of fate. you cant enter the velvet room at all since Yaldabaoth is in her version of the Velvet room set with the broken halves of Lavenza**_ " the woman in black lay her hand out to a chair, which Akira took sitting with an annoyed look.

" _ **In this Universe, you will be taking another role and she will be taking yours, needless to say, you will not be a Phantom Thief even though you own a Persona, Arsene will be your only Persona, much like how the others only had one**_ " Akira looked around and sighed "I guess so, I did sign the contract…" the old woman took a seat in front of him.

" _ **your fate has also exchanged with hers, you live in that Coffee shop, not as a criminal but as a troubled soul sent off by your parents for a year to an old friends friend Sojiro Sakura, you won't be treated harshly at school. in return, however, this girl was charged on assault to live with others away from others she saved a girl from the vile hands of one Masayoshi Shido before tragedy struck in another way**_." the old woman dusted off her dress and leant on the table between them.

" **Shall I explain the Amenities of the Satin room**?" Akira looked at her but decided to accept " _ **Lovely but first, our mutual friend has a gift for you**_ " Akira looked to Philemon placing a Watch on the table in front of Akira. it was Silver with an ornate gold dual hand analogue watch, the face of the clock was Red swirling with black. with a brand logo of "Satin," Akira slipped the watch onto his wrist noting how it shrunk to fit him snugly. " _ **turn the dial counter-clockwise for me**_ " Akira did as was told and saw a Holographic red panel spread up his arm.

" _ **This is a COMP a bit more of an updated model used by Demon Busters. take a look at the multiple Tabs**_ " Akira looked at the tabs which were Akira, Items, Demons, Map and Options. Akira opened the tab labelled Akira and found a lot of info on himself along with his Equipment of Luxury Kopis Knife and Eliminator Handgun it also showed his Stats along with an Expertise chart showing his many hours of skills obtained in his many hours of a Phantom Thief, what caught his eye was how there was no Increase in Destruction Magic despite him using many of the Abilities shown.

Philemon Chuckled " **ah? Wondering on that? since it was your Persona using those abilities and not really you as you didn't really enhance your Abilities, you should be able to learn Agi by tapping the skill** " Akira tapped the skill and felt a burning feeling through his body in his hand a ball of fire formed before he crushed down on it dissipating it. the woman in black clapped " _ **Very good Trickster… as you can tell we aren't sending you out with nothing please open the Demons Tab**_ "

Akira did so and noticed it wasn't empty it had Three names one being Nimble Cerberus, Brave Garm and Pixie. curious as its one he hadn't seen before he pressed the name Brave Garm by his side appeared a waist-high skinny doglike beast with dark blue eyes and a steel collar around its neck with Exaggerated spikes, its tongue hanging out hungrily it turned to Akira and spoke to him " **YOU… MASTER? AROOO...DONT SEEM IMPRESSIVE**!"

Akira sweatdropped placing his hand on the Dog's head stroking across the top of his head gaining a pleased " **AROOO** " from the Red beast before de-summoning the beast with another tap of his COMP "so I Take it there ways for me to get more Demons?" the lady in black nodded pleased Akira seemed to pick things up Quickly "While id love to talk more time Dilation is about to begin so you must be off but id like for you to look behind as soon as you enter back into the real world safe travels."

Akira closed his eyes and walked out the red room noticing a lock of red hair poking from behind a box he heard Ryuji's voice as he suddenly coughed "You can come out whoever followed us" Akira called out to the box hearing the girl's eep she stood up and his memory suddenly hit "Your Kasumi? Right? I knocked into you on my first day here in Tokyo" Akira lied gauging her reaction.

"Ah yes, I was following you because I was also lost it's my first day in this school too though I didn't realise our school was a castle" Akira shrugged looking in Ryuji's direction Expactantly who was seemingly checking out Kasumi he shook his head realising he was caught "ah um I honestly have no idea why the school is like this, if it is the school... I think we should have a look around?" Akira put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "Sure, you two head through the front. I'm gonna have a sneak around"

Akira parted sadly away from Ryuji and Kasumi left on his own and to his own thoughts. 'she must be the new Wildcard meaning...shes going to have to go through all the bullshit I did. I really don't wanna leave them both to their fates but I can't be too protective otherwise they won't grow on their own' he heard the Yelp from Ryuji realising how loud they were from the beginning. the Knight shadows calling to take them away.

Akira sighed following the guards closely till he came across the first door on the way into the eating area stealing away whatever valuables and gemstones he could get his hands on noting the items turning into what looked to be data and slipping into his COMP. entranced he wasn't watching his surroundings bumping softly into a knight "wha- Intrud-" quickly jumping up onto the knight Akira ripped the mask off the knight causing it to turn into a Bicorn, this Bicorn had some weird purple energy to it Akira got in a stance to fight with time stopping once again.

Philemon chuckled stepping out of the shadows " **Ah your first fight. And a Disaster shadow no less allow me to explain, this Bicorn is consumed by Erratic Demonic energy causing them to be extra volatile upon defeat they will drop rarer items and explode damaging nearby shadows, no doubt useful for the new wildcard"** Akira nodded in understanding **"ah, but even more useful for you. Disaster shadows are closer to Demons than normal Shadows, try talking to it** " Philemon disappeared turning into a butterfly letting time resume.

'Try talking to it…' Akira raised his hand to the bicorn in greeting " **Ah, I smell Demonic energy from you, I could use a bite to eat** " Akira nodded to the demonic bicorn "yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself could sink a burger" the bicorn chuckled seemingly amused " **I was more thinking flesh and souls personally... but a burger sounds good too** " Akira smiled to it "how would you like to come with me?" the bicorn tilted his head " **Got any Macca? Actually, scratch that this isn't the demon realm... how about a garnet?** " Akira looked into his COMP and pulled up items, thankful to see a few garnets and topaz, Akira materialized the gem handing it to the Bicorn who absorbed it gaining a bit of power.

" **Pleased to meet ya Kid I'm Bicorn I guess we are partners now** " Bicorn turned into the same data stream as items getting sucked into the comp, Akira opened the Demons section and sure enough there was Bicorn Akira heard clapping and turned his head to see the younger woman in black along with the old man looking rather pleased.

" **You're certainly getting more used to the Demonic realm, I suppose we have to thank your previous experience in the depths of Mementos, we came to explain a few things and offer a reward or two first things first** " the old man handed Akira a black card with the symbol of Yen with an arrow pointing towards what looked to be a h with a little line across the stick making what looked to be the astrological sign for Saturn or a tshe from the Cyrillic alphabet.

" **This is a Yen to Macca conversion card, you can simply push Yen into it and the card will store it as Macca since you have to pay for the satin rooms services in Macca and Magnetite. once you have a thousand Macca il happily gift another service to you** " Akira held up the card slipping a few Yen two thousand to be exact since Macca had a conversion rating of 2-1 he gave the card to the woman in black.

" **ah, enough for your first Upgrade allow us to explain we have created, three forms of power for you to slip into let's call them the -Izations due to you having the power of Persona we had to mix things up for you the path of the mind, body and technology are yours to wield Body is the addition of Demonization through Magatama these will affect your body outside the Metaverse** "

" **From that is Digitalization the path of technology taking those demons of yours and temporarily giving your physical body and spirit the use of skills only a demon can possess** "

" **The third is a new creation of our resident Metaverse expert gifting the power of your Persona Arsene and fusing it into yourself considering you cannot directly help the phantom thieves I suppose you could fight alongside them as a… Personification of Arsene** "

Akira pondered to himself before nodding "Alright il take Personification" to which Philemon stepped in front of Akira placing his hand onto his chest pulsing his power into him Akira saw his metaverse outfit slowly melt onto his body turning a royal blood red, his mask sprouting Arsenes horns, the mask lengthening to cover his face fully a large Demonic black smile appearing on the mask, a large tall Tophat also perched on his head. his dagger gained a sheath and handle of a golden cane with an ebony wood shaft, his handgun lengthening into what looked like a Winchester 1866 repeater without a stock Akira looked around while his black feathered wings closed around him his hand opening to a black flame which he recognised as Eiha.

" **A good look for you Arsene** " Philemon chuckled softly "unfortunately I believe the chariot and the Wildcard will be waking up soon in their cell, and the girl is very timid you may need to help her awaken yourself" Akira agreed "f **rom what I've see- hey my voice** " Akira's voice was deeper with a flair of Arsene's accent mixed in giving an air of a gentleman Thief " **A-anyway I better get going** " the old woman waved and vanished as Philemon transformed into a butterfly and flew away.

"Its Showtime" Akira rushed around the castle blasting through any Shadows that came close with a blast of his Repeater, slicing through with the hidden blade within his cane as he saw the shadow of Kamoshida meandering slowly towards the cell housing the frantic yelling of his past best friend shaking the cage door and yelling to let him out.

"not gonna make it in time" Akira fumbled with his COMP accidentally summoning his Nimble Cerberus he looked at the Larger than usual white beast as it roars out, a necklace around its neck holding a very Bulky looking ring the Cerberus turned to him " **IN HURRY**?" Akira nodded "we have to get there fast" the Cerberus kneeled down a little getting lower " **HOP ON I TAKE YOU THERE** " Akira quickly got onto the Cerberus's back holding onto its lion-like mane as It roars and takes off running wild its fire breath burning away shadows.

\- Elsewhere -

Kasumi shifted in her sleep hearing the rattling of a cage door as she dreamed of two young looking girls and a man with a long nose shuddering at his deep voice

"ugh my head…." Kasumi sat up as she saw the loudmouthed boy shaking the bars of what looked to be a cell "GRAH Lemmie out you effin bastards! Anyone!" Ryuji looked back in a sigh as he saw the Redheaded girl was now awake "hey… Kasumi right? They knocked you clean out and dragged you to this cage effin assholes" Kasumi nodded feeling the back of her head a soft dull pain present probably where the shield hit.

"Um, Ryuji-Senpai? right?" he gave a large grin "yeah that's me probably heard from the teachers to stay away from me huh? Saying I'm a bad egg if only they knew the truth" Ryuji kicked his foot back and forth "I've had a look around while you were out cold, seems we are trapped in here assholes" Kasumi looked around, sure enough, no hole behind the barrels. nothing under the makeshift beds and… as that blood rusted into the chains on the wall? She gulped getting up "all we can really do is wait Ryuji-Senpai" Ryuji sighed hanging his arms low "unreal…" gaining a tittering Giggle from Kazumi. which stopped with the sound of heavily armoured footsteps.

Ryuji and Kasumi looked out to see the knights line up in front of the Cell " _The king wishes to see you. Presenting King Kamoshida_!" the knights parted to the Black frizzy-haired Gym teacher dressed in a crown, a royal looking fur-lined cloak, comfortable-looking red shoes which looked like they could easily serve as slippers. and from the moving of the cape, he wore nothing but what looked to be a pair of tight pink speedos.

Ryuji looked in disgust as Kasumi tilted her head confused the Cell door opened leaving three knights outside as four knights walked in with Kamoshida "the hell you dressed like that for you perv? Where are we?" Kamoshida looked with a sickening grin " _you are in MY castle I thought some actual threats infiltrated and all I got was a Moronic peasant and a…_ " he licked his lips looking at Kasumi " _A rather stunning little slave how about it darling? Ditch this monkey and spend some time with a real man before I, of course, Execute both of you for breaking and entering into MY domain_ "

Kasumi looked somewhat sickened " _egh no what are you talking about Mr Kamoshida? Why are we in this castle_?" Kamoshida looked away and huffed in annoyance at being turned down " _I see your not a very fun girl are you… no wonder you Pushed your sister into oncoming traffic little Sumire would have happily hung from my arm_ " Kasumi looked shocked "h..how can you say that I didn't push her…" Kasumi sank to the ground sadly almost looking defeated.

" _That's a good look for you prison girl… now onto you.._ " Kamoshida looked to Ryuji before looking to his knights who rushed grabbing onto his arms holding him to the wall "K..Kasumi snap out of it! RUN!" Kamoshida snarled out " _The little slut is going nowhere! After I'm done Executing you… Shes next_ " Kamoshida laughed maniacally as he punched Ryuji as he was held back by the knights giving Kamoshida free reign to be as rough as he likes.

hearing Ryuji's pained screams and cries Kasumi breaks down and cried feeling helpless as she watched Kamoshida lay into the boy, a punch came close but stopped on hearing the sound of Kamoshida's knights on the outside of the cell crying out, they all stood watching as a VERY large white-maned beast plowed into them setting them ablaze with its breath. upon the beast was a man in a red long coat a Demonic mask covering his face perched perfectly under a black tophat.

" **Girl, are you going to take this? Are you going to watch him be hurt**?" the Demonic being called to Kazumi as she saw him her eyes widened "I…. I can't do anything! I couldn't do anything! I…"

" **SHUT UP**!" Kasumi jumped at the devil yelling at her "What do you desire? Freedom? Or Power? Power to overcome your obstacles power to change the world? For better" the Demon pulled out a large repeater and blasted into some of the knights who survived the flames of the white beast he was riding

" **WELL**?" Kasumi cried out "I.. I don't know what to do!" the demon sighed out " **stand up to your oppressors stand up to the bastard who gave you your criminal label how else will you survive this cruel world!** " Kasumi nodded getting to her feet "Y...your right! KAMOSHIDA let him go!"

Kamosheida looked at the demon on the beast and sneered "T _hat beast will burn you alive if he attacks and his gun will ricochet he wouldn't want to harm you which means he has no way of stopping me_ " he pointed to his knights " _kill her first_!" as the knights grab her and hold her to the wall she looks over at the devil on the white beast

"Il get out here il get out and you will see I have power" Kasumi roared as she felt a splitting pain in her head " _ **My its been long enough… will you stay here bound by your will forced to not have your happy ever after? Your prince awaits with the crystal slipper that fits only your foot will you keep him waiting**_?" Kasumi's head felt like it was splitting open "Y..yes I want your help!" the voice in her head titters a cute giggle "T ** _hen put on your Dress and take your mask off this isn't no masquerade this is the prince's ball now call my name_** " Kasumi felt the mask on her face the knights were pushed away from a sudden strong wind as Ryuji watched on in awe.

"Of course.." Kasumi grabbed the mask feeling her skin underneath tearing as she yanks at ti with a scream she tears it off with a lot of blood coming from her face "C...come Cendrillon!" her clothes were replaced with a black leotard and red gloves covered mostly by a long black coat Ryuji looked on in awe as the knights backed away dropping him as Kamoshida quickly bolted past the Devil on the white beast

Kasumi fell to one knee holding one of the knight's swords which broke into a thin dainty Estoc vanishing from her hand along with her outfit as she was set back into her Uniform, hearing the clapping from the demon on the beast watching as he slowly got off it giving its mane a soft petting earning a soft **AROO** from the beast.

" **You did good girl… I understand your rage at me not helping you or the boy over there but how else would you grow you have the power to stand up for yourself** " Kasumi panted but got up and nodded somewhat happily "thank you Devil-San I'm Kasumi that's Ryuji-Senpai what's your name?" the devil looked to be in thought… and clicked his fingers having got it.

"Y **ou can call me Raoul and this is my Companion Cerberus say hi..** " the beast looked at Kasumi and Ryuji before tilting his head as he stepped forward his long black scaled tail swished behind him " **HUMAN BRAVE I REMEMBER YOU IN FUTURE SO I DONT EAT YOU** " he swayed and walked back by Raoul's side as Raoul shrugged " **Not much I can ask of you huh**?" Cerberus paced a little " **YOU MIGHT NEED TO GET RING REPAIRED. INTAGLIO ALMOST SHATTERED** " Raoul petted Cerberus a little showing care as he looked over to Kasumi.

" **I take it you both want to Escape? If so then follow us** " Raoul walked off Cerberus following closely as the two followed him closely.


	3. Persona 5: RE 3 : Cat who isnt a cat

Persona 5: Re-do : Cat that isnt a cat

Raoul kept his eyes on the two students in front of him taking in the conversation between the Blonde and redhead. he more paid attention to the Redhead as she was his universal Replacement noting the quick gain of Friendship already showing in Kasumi and Ryuji. Raoul couldn't help butt feel a little… Jealous the consequences of the contract walked in front of him. perhaps he wouldn't have that level of friendship and trust in this reality.

' **MASTER… YOU LOOK LOST.. MACCA FOR YOUR THOUGHTS** ' Raoul looked to the large White beast wistfully almost reminded of Morgana the thought came that maybe He and Morgana won't have that same bond.

'Its nothing Cerberus though… do you have a name? It feels odd referring to you as your species. Sort of like calling a Cat "Cat" ' Raoul watched the Cerberus flick his tail.

'I **N PAST LIFE MASTER… I GUESS YOU CAN CALL ME BY THAT NAME… PASCAL IF IT HELPS** ' Raoul felt a slight pain in his head but shrugged it off.

"...oul…"

"...Ra..-San.."

Raoul shook his head the two staring back at him the blonde-haired one looking at him with his usual dumb grin from the future.

" _Sorry. Lost in thought, and no I won't share_ " Ryuji slumped a bit before shrugging, while Kasumi kept her stare.

"Sorry Raoul-san I was wondering if you saw another Student wearing similar clothes as us, he went through a different entrance than us" Raoul cursed inwardly trying to think of an excuse that doesn't instantly out him.

" _Hm Black curly hair? Glasses? A little taller than Blondie? If so I have he got a little lost so I helped him to the entrance, he has either gone home or is still waiting for you both_ " Raoul explained he was about to say more until a voice interrupted him.

"Hey, Blondie! And You there Lady Redhead! Over here!" Raoul hung back a little listening in on the voices a soft smile appearing under his mask.

"Wha.. What is this thing?" Ryuji asked confusedly looking at the Cartoonish Black cat with a yellow neckerchief and big blue eyes.

"Gah… I'm not a thing! I'm an Honest Human!" Ryuji tilted his head with a soft bored look on his face.

"No your a cat… if you even are your about as human as Raoul here" Raoul sighed about being busted and steps next to the loudmouth blonde, shocking the cat a little who looked to the Redheaded Kasumi for validation.

"P..please, you gotta believe me! You can't say no to this Cute face! you gotta let me outa here" the cat pointed to a wall which had a set of keys while the cat and the blonde argued the cell door opened, standing in front of it was Raoul with the key.

"Ah, sweet freedom! thank you…" Raoul introduced himself giving the black feline a warm smile under his mask, but earning a look of shock from Ryuji and Kasumi.

"Wha...Why did you let it out, it could have been an enemy!" Ryuji sighed out looking rather annoyed at the top-hatted demon who started to explain himself.

" _Think of it this way… if he was an Enemy why would he be locked up? Also, he's been here longer than both of you no doubt he knows how to get around this Castle such as this bridge, now if you will excuse me_ " Raoul spread his wings flying over the moat as Pascal followed suit easily jumping across with ease, Raoul turns around and looks at the cat who looks back mouthing the word 'Akira?'

" _Take care of these Two for me Morgana. Teach them your ways_ " Raoul shouted aiming his trusty Winchester behind him blowing the faceplate of a shadow completely off along with its head. Pascal following suit burning away two more with his fire breath moving on ahead from the rest.

\- with the others -

Kasumi looked down at the large-headed creature with curiosity "So you know Raoul-san?" the cat shook its head in confirmation to the girl.

"Ah yeah he's a true hero and the finest Gentleman Thief I have had the pleasure of meeting, but enough about him what are your names?" the cat looked over to the blonde loudmouth already knowing him all too well. but this girl she was new.

"Ah I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa pleased to meet you Morgana-Senpai" she bowed respectfully to him.

"I'm Ryuji Sakamoto don't expect me to bow or anythin Cat" Morgana growled under his breath but calmed himself as he knew he wasn't human and he knew he wasn't a cat he couldn't exactly come out and say "I'm the guide and spirit of Hope of humanity" without taking it seriously.

"I'm not a Cat! I'm a human… I just lost my form, either way, Kasumi you seem more reliable than that overgrown gorilla" getting an indignified "Hey!" from Ryuji but continued on.

"We better get across this bridge, see that statue? Pull the jaw down" Kasumi did just that and was creeped a little by the eyes of the statue glowing lecherously, she shivered but walked across the bridge only to find two shadows materialize in front of them Ryuji fell back in surprise.

"tch Amateur... Kasumi, you can use the power right? If so then back me up COME... ZORRO!" Morgana summoned his persona the very top-heavy gentleman thief Zorro, Kasumi bounded forward summoning her Cendrillon commanding a simple Kouha which did damage to the bobbing Pumpkin faced Shadows.

"Still a little green... but il show you how to fight! Zorro Garu" the burst of wind formed by the swish of Zorros Rapier knocked down the two shadows giving a pained " **Hee Ho** " Morgana brought out his trusty Slingshot aiming it at them.

"Cough up the money or items!" the shadows searched around " **IM SORRY HO WE DIDNT CARRY ANYTHING WITH US HEE** " Morgana hummed to himself 'Just like the Pixie back then… maybe I'm gonna have to run on a hunch'

"Or you can come back to your senses and join somebody who has room in their soul" the Halloweeny jack bro suddenly had an epiphany.

" **AH THAT'S RIGHT HEE HO, IM NOT A SHADOW HEE, I COME FROM THE SEA OF SOULS** " it started to glow before shaping into a mask that looked a lot like Kasumi's before getting sucked into her mask earning a 'Whoa' from Ryuji as Morgana looked to her and thought to himself.

'I see so she's the Wildcard here... meaning she's swapped roles with Akira or Akechi most likely Akira given the outfit, Problem is I don't remember her she was probably just an ordinary person back then meaning Akira is either powerless or...' Morgana notices Kasumi freaking out touching her mask frantically.

"Aaaaah wha..what did you do Morgana-Senpai" Kasumi seemed flustered and Ryuji wasn't doing much better she stopped on hearing Morgana emit a weird laugh

"Nyahahah You are quite Special, I can't keep calling you by your name in here who knows what it will do… You need a Codename as a Phantom Thief a stylish Thief to steal the hearts of the corrupt any ideas?" Kasumi tilted her head as Ryuji spoke out.

"Hmm how about Leotard? Yknow cause of what shes wearin" Kasumi shook her head with a slight blush, before shaking her head in a no way which Morgana perceived as she couldn't think of one.

"Can't think of one? Hmmm well, you have that cool power that makes like a wild card in a pack of cards, almost like a Joker…. Ive got it!" Morgana smirked looking at her "Harlequin" Ryuji looked confused and tilted his head.

"DC? While I DO see the idea Harley was quite a bit more insane than Kasumi here" Morgana shrugged while looking around.

"Eh, don't blame me there's no Feminine word for a Joker, as for me for codenames lets go with shortening my name a little… Mona" Kasumi smiled and clapped.

"Sounds cute!" Morgana sweatdropped with the faintest tint of a blush

"A..Anyway, if Ryuji awakens to a persona il figure one for him then if you can think of something better than Harlequin feel free to tell me" gaining Nods from both of them Morgana waved his paw.

"This way you wanted to get out of here right?" the two students followed the cat closely

\- Akira -

In waiting for Morgana Kasumi and Ryuji Akira spent some time making things a little easier for the others such as opening a few doors with locks, opening the first Infiltration route and leaving a bit of food for recovering HP/SP in the nearest Safe room. Akira surmised that meant Health points like in a few of the various RPG games he had played before, though, SP was trickier since he had only known PP and MP Akira moved off the thought before heading into the Satin room being greeted by the old man and woman who was sharing a nice bit of tea with Philemon.

" **Ah if it isn't Akira, welcome to the Satin room** " Philemon joked putting on his best Igor impression earning a nice chuckle from Akira.

"Nice to see you too Philemon, I'm here to buy some of the Satin room's services I've made two thousand more Macca" the old man nodded to him with a soft smile.

" **Well good news is trickster you can afford the starters of the other states of being Demonization and Digitalization, which will you have first but one may hurt you a lot** " Akira sweatdropped and breathed out 'just like with Tae..'

"Il get the one that hurts out the way first…" Akira said unsurely even more so as the old man held up a large bug-like demon shaped with a curve and open mandibles.

" **This is a Magatama this one is called Marogareh, it will be a good starting point as it will give a few Handy abilities that will be added to your arsenal and it's as simple as swallowing it whole, will you do it and Evolve into a Demon**?" Akira was hesitant before nodding and opening his mouth as the old woman dropped it in the taste was revolting it felt...Evil but also empowering without chewing Akira quickly swallowed, and held his head in pain seeing the Veins in his eyes pulse red violently before stopping. Akira felt the energy build up as it enveloped him, he stood breathing heavily.

"hah… hah that didn't taste great but… I feel something is off" Philemon smiled to him showing Akira a large mirror in the corner of the room, stepping in front of it he saw his eyes glow a sinister red showing the Black and red almost shamanic Tattoos on his body covering him head to toe, the red of the Tattoos pulsed an eerie light he looked to Pascal by his side.

" **YOU DEMON NOW, YOU ONE OF US, A DEMI-FIEND IF YOU WILL, IT WAS THE TITLE OF THE ONE BEFORE YOU** "Akira looked at himself in the mirror and then to Pascal before turning around to the old man.

"While I'm thankful for the power is there any way to turn it off as I don't really want to freak out the Humans… Yet" Akira had a few fun ideas in store noting the old man's chuckle he paid attention.

" **This batch of Magatama are a lot more Cultivated merely will it inactive and it will turn off as well as will it active to switch into Demon mode think of it as a… Devil Trigger, Luckily the horn in the back of the neck is also nonexistent as it was shown to be a weakness in battle as that horn keeps you connected to the Demon realm if it was broken. no more connection and no more demonic power** " Akira followed the instructions feeling the Magatama become dormant his demonic senses dulled to nothing, he could no longer sense the health or weakness of Pascal.

"Now for Digitalization, id like for you to open up your comp and press on Pixie, you should see Summon or Digitalization id like for you to press that" Akira followed the old man's steps feeling a little lighter he was floating lifted by flapping Pixie wings suddenly Pascal bit into his paw drawing blood which alarmed Akira but Pascal looked calm.

" **USE DIA ON ME TO HEAL THIS WOUND"** pascal commanded as Akira focused and tried to cast dia as he would with a persona successfully healing the large white beast before quickly reverting back to human wings dissipating into scales of digital code sucking into his comp.

"Good to know I have options, this is Practically having the wild card except some of it I can use outside the Metaverse like my demon powers and digitalization" the old man smirked a demonic smirk his eyes shadowed, before lightening up into laughter.

" **oh I can already see some of the Chaos you will bring, just be careful around Churches, luckily you have your own "Social Links" and a lot of them are the same such as the other Phantom Thieves but since you won't be partying much with them I've removed a few that make no sense for your growth, such as Judgement, Devil, Fool and most importantly Strength speaking of which** " The old man took a breath before his voice came out as a deep dark demonic boom.

" **I AM THOU...THOU ART I THOU HAST FORMED A DARK PACT I AM THE STRENGTH ARCANA DOORS TO NEW POWER AWAIT FOR THOSE WHOM CULTIVATE THE SEED** "

Akira felt the swelling of power within him at the voice of the older man

" **Now Akira I believe your friends should be coming out of the Palace soon and are expecting to see you out there unharmed** " Akira bowed to him before looking to Pascal

"I'm gonna have to return you to the COMP unless you wanna stay in here" Pascal stood in thought before coming close to Akira nudging against his COMP Akira quickly stroked through its white mane before returning it back as he got up to walk to the door

"Il be back soon with more Macca" the old man and woman waved to him Philemon giving a soft bow earning a smirk from Akira as he walks through the door and leaning up against the wooden box Kasumi hid behind in time as he heard the arguing of Morgana and Ryuji and the soft awkward tittering laughter of Kasumi, he looked through his comp Noting he could learn Bufu, Zio Garu now, he read through the steps and quickly he Activated his Devil Trigger waiting for them to come he could sense each of their Strengths and weaknesses how much health they had he watched as they climbed out the ventilation shaft as they talked with each other, Morgana suddenly gasping brought Ryuji and Kasumi out of their talk they looked where Morgana was gawking noticing Akira with the Markings all over his body.

"A..Akira-Senpai?" Kasumi asked timidly.

"Akira? Y..ou good man? Ryuji asked with slight hesitation.

"Wha..What is this power…" Morgana seemed really freaked out seeing his best friend and old owner like this it looked powerful but also...Dark

"Hey, guys I awoke to a strange power in there…" Akira looked down to Morgana and shrugged "Cool shadow cat, anyway I kinda wanna test this power out" Akira smirked ferally as Morgana and Kasumi gulped Ryuji chuckled nervously

"hehe g.. good luck guy-" Akira quickly interrupted "Oh no your getting involved too Ryuji" it was Morgana's time to complain.

"But he doesn't have a Persona," Morgana said expecting to save Ryuji, however, with three words Morgana's heart sank.

"Neither do I." Akira found a lead pipe nearby before chucking it towards Ryuji who caught it looking rather nervous

"All three of you come at me…" Akira's eyes began to glow dangerously red as he smirked getting into a stance blocking the group's path, Morgana looked at Akira worriedly before noting the quick wink from him, soon Morgana stepped forward brandishing his Scimitar and Kasumi Timidly walked up her Phantom Thief outfit covering her completely, Ryuji looked like he wanted to run away but Kasumi's smile caused him to walk forward twirling the pipe like a baseball bat.

"Let's get this Party Started!" Akira laughed out darkly

\- VS Akira: Persona 5 ost – Obelisk -

Akira stood still as he saw Kasumi summon Cendrillon as he brought up his COMP quickly selecting Brave Garm and hitting Digitalization, around his neck was the steel spiked collar, with a wave of his hands he was suddenly surrounded by Red, blue and green lights.

"Be careful his attack, magic attack and defence just went through the roof" Morgana warned as he readied to block what was coming next, Ryuji followed suit but Kasumi had no time as she sent a Kouha directly at Akira hitting hard but not incapacitating him if anything it looked like he shrugged it off.

"MY TURN" Akira growled the Garm taking over as he breathes in Spreading hot flames from his mouth at all of them, Ryuji howled in pain but it seemed he wasn't overly affected same as Morgana, however, Kasumi was sent back flying into some wooden boxes breaking through them with her body.

"Kasumi!" Ryuji shouted looking back at her before doubling back on Akira "The hells your PROBLEM" he swung his Pipe at Akira who took a little damage the Rakukaja taking most of the brunt of the attack but his Magatama started to react as Akiras fist shot forward hitting Ryuji back for double.

"Counter" Akira said with a smirk as lightning traced his fingertips and sent it towards Morgana shocking the cat knocking him down as he went for Ryuji who could only defend from Akiras various Slashes, soon the collar dissipated into code as Akira cracked his neck side to side.

"Cmon Ryuji, what about that girl!" Akira kicked him in the stomach causing him to go down.

"What about Kasumi?" Akira gave another kick as he charged a fireball in his hands throwing it next to Kasumi as Ryuji watches Morgana shaking from the Electricity of Akira's Zio, Ryuji growled under his breath before shouting "STOP IT"

"And what! Let Kamoshida do as he pleases? Let him Molest that girl with the blonde hair? Play with Kasumi? Do you want that?" Akira kicked him onto his back looking at Ryuji in the eyes

"N..NO id never!" Akira .grabbed him by the collar pulling him up before punching him to the ground roughly leaving the blonde to slide up to the door Kamoshida's laughter playing through his head.

"Then STAND UP/ _THEN STAND UP_ " a voice played in Ryuji's head.

"A _re you going to let Kamoshida get away with it? Or is the Track team right? Are you all talk?_ " the voice in his head yelled.

"N..no I want to FIGHT" Ryuji said spitting out a glob of blood.

" _Good then call me_ " Ryuji grabbed his head screaming in pain as the others watched his fingers clawed at his face leaving rough scratches.

" _The Flag of Rebellion is yours Henceforth the Skull and Crossbones hold your creed FUCK THE ROTTEN ADULTS, FUCK KAMOSHIDA AND FUCK THIS GUY_!"

"FUCK EM!" Ryuji yelled out as he ripped the mask from his face blood poured from the wound but quickly healed along with his scratches as he laughed.

"Blast em away…. CAPTAIN KIDD" Ryuji yelled as the Persona appeared behind him blasting ranged shots into Akira Lightning zapping into him as Ryuji's rage overcome him each lightning bolt hit into Akira who stood smoking from the blasts.

"Good…" Akira laughed unstably as wind element rounded around his hand before he blasted it at Ryuji, knocking he wind out of his sails instantly "Congratulations Ryuji… you now have your own Persona quickly Akira Digitalized Pixie shouting "MEDIA"

Ryuji braced for pain but felt his wounds closing up not only that but the same green light surrounded both Morgana and Kasumi who was now slowly beginning to awaken along with Morgana.

"s..so this was training Akira-senpai?" Kasumi asked pained sitting up from the wooden box Morgana shaking his fur before looking at Akira with a smirk.

"that is was Kasumi more so for Skull" Morgana laughed patting the boy on the back "You did well… for a rookie" Ryuji rolled his eyes before getting up accepting Akira's outstretched hand getting up.

"You should totally join us Akira. you have some serious power!" Ryuji said with his energetic smirk which Akira simply shrugged.

"il think about it..."Akira said softly walking away towards the way out.


End file.
